This invention relates generally to connection devices for attaching an accessory apparatus to an off road vehicle. In particular, the present invention is a mounting device with an over center locking assembly for mounting a backhoe attachment to a skid steer loader.
Mounting devices for attaching implements to off road vehicles are in widespread use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,566 to Sagaser et al. discloses one such mounting device for attaching a backhoe attachment to a skid steer loader. The backhoe attachment is connected to the loader by a pair of spaced apart connection devices and an adaptor assembly. The adaptor assembly includes an elongate member extending between the boom arms of the loader. The elongate member is configured to engage in a wedge fit manner an overhanging member attached to a mounting frame of the backhoe attachment. The adaptor assembly connection provides a lower, load bearing connection between the mounting frame of the backhoe attachment and the loader, and allows the boom arms to lift the backhoe attachment to a position that permits actuation of the connection devices. The pair of spaced apart connection devices provide a stabilizing upper connection between the loader and backhoe attachment.
The connection devices include a pair of transverse, cylindrical bars attached to opposite sides of the main frame of the loader by anchor elements. A pair of spaced apart, U-shaped channel elements are secured to the backhoe attachment. The walls of the channel elements include downwardly disposed openings that are configured to engage opposite ends of the cylindrical bars when the backhoe attachment is lifted into position by the boom arms of the loader.
The channel elements include moveable sleeve members having wedge shaped openings that are adapted to engage the cylindrical bars and lock the bars within the downwardly disposed openings. The sleeve members are biased into this engaged position by spring elements disposed between the sleeve members and channel elements. The sleeve members are also releasibly engageable with projections on the channel elements that retain the sleeve members in positions spaced from the downwardly disposed openings to allow the channel elements to be disengaged from the bars.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved mounting devices for attaching implements to off road vehicles. In particular, there is a need for mounting devices which permit attachments to be quickly and securely mounted to off road vehicles. The mounting devices should also be convenient to use.